


Yes, I'm THAT Bambi

by AlastorsBambi (AkaraSoma)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/pseuds/AlastorsBambi
Summary: Since y'all can't be polite and asked about this drama on Dapper Dresser, I'm making an announcement.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 26





	Yes, I'm THAT Bambi

Today, someone thought it was okay to reply to my comment on my friend's work, Dapper Dresser, asking if I was the same Alastor's Bambi from the Hunicast with Stamper.

The answer is yes, I am. I am _THAT_ Bambi.

I have a post on my Tumblr with an explanation of what happened and why I no longer support Ashley Nichol, her streams - even for charity - or Edward Bosco, but I still support the rest of the cast, artists, and Vivziepop.

You can find it [here](https://alastors-bambi.tumblr.com/post/190354581928/this-isnt-professional-at-all) and the post of why I was initially upset can be found [here](https://alastors-bambi.tumblr.com/post/190344920758/its-apparently-my-fault-a-grown-ass-man-couldnt).

If you see me comment on someone else's work, do NOT ask me about this shit. 

Like, how fucking DARE you take away from another writer's work just to ask about this bullshit?

Here's your answer to anyone that asks, "Are you THAT Bambi?!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this anywhere other than AO3, it was stolen and reposted without my permission and I do not want it on that platform.  
> You can follow my Tumblr here at [Alastor's Bambi](https://alastors-bambi.tumblr.com/).  
>  **I do not support the app Fanfic Pocket Archive.**


End file.
